Too Shy To Talk To Sonny
by Miss Rapper
Summary: When Wendell has to a crush on the new girl at school he goes to his uncle Vinnie for some help and he tells Wendell to get to know her then ask her out.


Summary:When Wendell has a crush on the new girl at his school he goes to his uncle Vinnie for some help on how to ask a girl out and he tells Wendell to get to know her then ask her out.

* * *

Scene 1:The New Girl

''Hello everyone today we have a new student joining us, she's from Florida and she's really nice so be nice to her.'' said the teacher.

''What's her name?'' asked this boy.

''Why don't she tell you that herself?'' said the teacher ,''Come on in.''

Everyone looked at the door and walked in a girl who was light skin, dark brown hair, brown eyes, and she was wearing light blue shorts, a yellow tank-top shirt, black sneakers, a star shaped necklace, a light-blue head band, and a brown vest.

When Wendell took one look at her he was thinking she was the prettiest girl he ever seen and then she asked in a soft voice,''Why can I sit?''

Before the teacher could say anything Wendedll whispered to the kid next to him,''I'll give you 5 bucks if you moved to the seat behind me.''

''Deal.'' said the kid while taking the money out of Wendell's hand.

The teacher looked up and said ,''Why don't you sit beside Wendell?''

''Ok.'' said the girl.

''Oh and before I forget tell the class your name.'' said the teacher.

''Ok, my name is Sonny Myers.'' said Sonny.

Sonny walked to her seat beside Wendell and he said,''Hi.''

''Hi.'' said Sonny.

In Wendell's mind he said to himself,''Is that all I can say to her?''

''So how was in like in Florida?'' asked Wendell.

''Oh it was so amazing until my dad got a job here but I'm not complaining.'' said Sonny.

''Well I'm glad you're not because this place is really amazing too.'' said Wendell.

''Yeah I guess.'' said Sonny.

Wendell and Sonny listened tothe teacher teach until it was lunch time for them.

After an hour and fifthteen minutes in their class all the students were happy to get out of their class because it was sooooooooooooooo boring that one kid almost fell out of his seat because he was goin to sleep.

''Do you want to have lunch together?'' asked Wendell.

''Sure, my dad told me I should make new friends everytime I start a new school.'' said Sonny.

''Okay then let's go.'' said Wendell while smiling.

When they walked into the lunch room they got in line to get their lunch.

''Will you like it here?'' asked Wendell.

''Yeah unless the kids are gonna bully me then I might wanna move again.'' said Sonny.

''I love you.'' whispered Wendell.

''What?'' asked Sonny.

''Nothing.'' said Wendell.

When they finally got to the front of the line, Sonny and Wendell grabbed their lunches and walked off to a table.

After they sat down a boy with black hair, brown eyes, a stripped yellow shirt, long blue jean pants, and Mikey shoes walked up to Sonny and asked,''Is this seat taken?''

''No, you can sit down.'' said Sonny.

As he sat down he said,''Oh and by the way, my name's Gabe.''

''Ok and my name is Sonny.'' said Sonny.

''I know, I'm in your class.'' said Gabe.

''Really?'' said Sonny.

''Yeah, who's this?'' asked Gabe.

''Gabe you know me, I'm in your class and we are best friends.'' said Wendell.

''Oh sorry, just got caught up in Sonny's beauty.'' said Gabe.

Sonny smiled and gave a little laugh and said,''Aw, that's sweet.''

''Yeah, sweet.'' said Wendell.

As soon as Wendell got to his apartment his uncle, Vinnie, walked up to him and asked,''What happened at school today?''

''There's this new girl and I like her but I can't talk to her and my best friend, Gabe, is trying to get her to go out with her and I don't know what to do.'' said Wendell.

''Whoa, my nephew has a little crush.'' said Vinne.

''I know but I can't talk to her, everytime I get around a beautiful girl I don't know what to say, if I say something stupid she'll probably want to leave me.'' said Wendell.

''What's her name?'' asked Vinnie.

''Her name's Sonny Myers.'' said Wendell.

''Do what I did when I had a crush on a girl.'' said Vinnie.

''What?'' asked Wendell.

''Give her gifts.'' said Vinnie.

''What kind of gifts?'' asked Wendell.

''I don't know, find out what she likes.'' suggested Vinnie.

''How am I suppose to do that?'' Wendell asked.

''Ask her you idiot.'' said Vinnie.

''Ok, but what if she doesn't like me?'' asked Wendell.

''Find someone who will.'' said Vinnie.

''What if that doesn't work?'' asked Wendell.

''Stop asking stupid questions and just do it.'' said Vinnie.

''Ok.'' said Wendell.

* * *

Chapter 2:Getting To Know Sonny

The next day when Wendell went to school he walked up to Sonny and asked,''What's your favorite food?''

''Why?'' asked Sonny.

''Because I wanna get to know you.'' said Wendell.

''My favorite food is fruit because I can't eat chocolate and because I can't eat meat.'' said Sonny.

''What's your favorite flower?'' asked Wendell.

''My favorite flower is a rose.'' said Sonny.

''Ok.'' said Wendell.

''Why do you want to know this information?'' asked Sonny.

''Because I wanna get to know you better.'' said Wendell.

''Ok.'' said Sonny.

After school class was over they went to lunch and when they got there Wendell sat beside her and asked,''What's your favorite animal?''

''A snake.'' said Sonny.

''What's your favorite book?'' asked Wendell.

''The Haunting Hour.'' said Sonny.

''What's your favorite song?'' asked Wendell.

''Body Party by Ciara.'' said Sonny.

''Who's your favorite author?'' asked Wendell.

''R.L. Stine.'' said Sonny.

''What's your favorite sport?'' asked Wendell.

''Basketball.'' said Sonny.

''Ok, that's all the stuff I need.'' said Wendell.

''Basketball.'' said Sonny.

''Ok, that's all I need to know.'' said Wendell.

''Why do you need to know all this.'' asked Sonny.

''Because I want to know you more.'' said Wendell.

When Wendell got home he said,''Uncle Vinnie you were right, I learned more about Sonny.''

''What did you find out?'' asked Vinnie.

''Everything about her.'' said Wendell.

''What do you need to impress her?'' asked Vinnie.

''Fruit, a basketball, and a book by R.L.'' said Wendell.

''Ok.'' said Wendell.

They went to a fruit store, a sports store, and a book store to get all the stuff Wendell need to impress Sonny.

When they got back to Vinnie's aprtment Vinnie said,''Now go and get this stuff to Sonny.''

Wendell went on Facebook to find out where Sonny lived and he found out she only lives 4 blocks down from his apartment and off he went with the gift basket to Sonny's apartment.

When he got there he knocked on the front door and when he stopped Sonny opened the door and asked,'' Wendell, what are you doing here?''

''I wanted to give you this gift basket.'' said Wendell.

''Oh Wendell, that's so sweet of you, do you wanna come in?'' asked Sonny.

''Sure.'' said Wendell.

Wendell walked in and he then asked,'' Can I use your phone, I need to call my Uncle.''

''Sure, it's over there by the lamp.'' said Sonny.

''Ok, thank you.'' said Wendell.

Wendell got on the phone and Vinnie asked on the other line,'' Hello?''

''Hi Uncle Vinnie.'' said Wendell.

''Hi Wendell, how's it's going with Sonny?'' asked Vinnie.

''It's going great but when can I kiss her?'' asked Wendell.

''Wow, you have to wait until she kisses you.'' said Vinnie.

''Why?'' asked Wendell.

''Because she might think you're needy.'' said Vinnie.

''But I am needy.'' said Wendell.

''I know but don't let her think that.'' said Vinnie.

''Ok, bye.'' said Wendell.

''Ok bye.'' said Vinnie as he hung up.

When Wendell put the phone down he walked over to Sonny and asked, So what do you want to do know?''

''Let's sit down.'' said Sonny.

''Guess what?'' asked Wendell.

''What?'' asked Sonny.

''Chicken butt.'' said Wendell.

''Ha.'' said Sonny.

They both just sat quiet and then Wendell just turned around and _KISSED_ Sonny on the lips and after he stopped he said,'' I'm sorry.''

''It's ok, I was waiting to kiss you too.'' said Sonny as she kissed Wendell back.

After that finished kissing Wendell said,'' I gotta go.''

''Ok, she you at school.'' said Sonny.

When Wendell got back to his apartment Vinnie asked,'' What happened?''

''I kissed Sonny.'' said Wendell.

''What, why?'' asked Vinnie.

''Because I couldn't help it.'' said Wendell.

''What did she do?'' asked Vinnie.

''She kissed me back and said,' See you at school.' '' said Wendell.

''All right, that's my nephew, so how was your first kiss?'' asked Vinnie.

''It was _AMAZING_.'' said Wendell.

''Oh I bet it was, but you wanna know how old I was when I had my first kiss?'' asked Vinnie.

''How old were you?'' asked Wendell.

''I was 3 years .'' said Vinnie.

''You must have been the ladies man?' asked Wendell.

''Yeah, all the girls wanted me and I know all the girls will want you too because you have my looks and I'm so glad you don't have some of your aunt's looks because all the girls will want to kill you.'' said Vinnie.

''How did you get them to like you?'' asked Wendell.

''I had only two things a dude should have and that's charm and good looks.'' said Vinnie.

''Wow, how many girls did you get?'' asked Wendell.

''More than you will ever know.'' said Vinnie.

''More than me?'' asked Wendell.

''The only girl you have dated was Sonny.'' said Vinnie.

''But, I just kissed her.'' said Wendell.

''My point exactly.'' said Vinnie.

''Well I know you counted how many girls you dated now tell me.'' said Wendell.

''I dated 130 girls.'' said Vinnie.

''Woah, that's a lot of girls.'' said Wendell.

''I know and that's alright if you have good looks.'' said Vinnie.

''How do you do it?'' asked Wendell.

''I just ask a girl if she would go out with you and if she says no, you give her the look.'' said Vinnie.

''What look?'' asked Wendell.

''I call it _The Vinnie Look_.'' said Vinnie.

''Why do you call it that?'' asked Wendell.

''Because I made it up and if you wanna use it one day you can call it _The Wendell Look_.'' said Vinnie.

''Cool, can you show it to me?'' asked Wendell.

''No.'' said Vinnie.

''Why not?'' asked Wendell.

''Because you have a girlfriend and if you wanna use it you have to be single.'' said Vinnie.

''Oh ok.'' said Wendell.

''Well that's it.'' said Vinnie.

''Ok, I gotta go, me and Sonny are going out.'' said Wendell.

''Ok have fun.'' said Vinnie.

From then on Wendell and Sonny were going out and all the girls and boys were jealous.


End file.
